The Arrival
by RandomQueen109
Summary: From Different Perceptions it changes from Kaoru, Yahiko and Kenshin. Kenshin arrives home from Yokohma hence the name The Arrival. hehehe Please Review I want to know if u want me to continue THankx
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any of the other characters, but I'm saving up!  
  
The Arrival  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The girl woke up early in the morning (hey way too early for me) and stretched as she climbed out of her bed roll. Kaoru was in a good mood as she sat up and smiled: her Wandering Swordsman would be coming home. She was overly delighted. Her swordsman had not been home for a long while and had left her alone. She was pondering over his last words to her: "I love you." Every second she was without him those words resounded in her head. As Kaoru wandered around the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo she checked on everything in the house. Sliding the doors open and checking on Yahiko, she laughed- the only time he ever was adorable was in his sleep. She smiled a tender smile. Her stupid student had such a big heart even though he tried to hide it. All of a sudden Kaoru turned around; there was a huge crash that sounded like porcelain. All she knew was that she was in danger. Kaoru ran into the practice room and grabbed her Shinai. She was ready to defend her Dojo. She turned the corner and there he was. Her dear beloved was home. He was so adorable, as his eyes were so confused as he said, "ORO". That was why she loved him: in the darkest of times he could always be looking up. She dropped the wooden sword and ran to him. They embraced; a tear streaked down her cheek she was so happy that her Samurai Boy had come home.  
  
Kaoru ran through the Dojo, arousing Yahiko, declaring that Kenshin was home. The little boy (hahaha) jumped to his feet; his idol was home.  
  
I was lying on my bed roll sleeping so peacefully, but then the ugly girl came in and started screaming. It startled me. I thought I would have to defend the dojo. Then I realized she was just screaming because Kenshin was home. I was glad too, but I was surprised the lungs in the girl hadn't burst with all that air pressure. WOW she is loud. I was on my feet and dressed and walked in to greet Kenshin. He had his usual dazed expression. He probably ran into the wall (hehehe).  
  
I was so exhausted from the march back from Yokohama. I was drenched from the rain and cold from the winds, yet I trudged on. I had to go and see Kaoru; she must have been worried about me. I must have put a lot of weight on her conscience. I had told her I loved her then dashed off to be the hero again. I am not worthy of her love. As I continued to march on I decided I would do the courtesy of at least washing before returning to her. I bathed in the river, and even though it felt like ice, at least I was clean. I was ready to return home to my beloved. I was at the entrance to the dojo when I tripped on the pebble pathway, tumbling onto the doorstep of the dojo and straight through the door. The racket I must have made. Then as I looked up I saw Kaoru armed and ready to defend her dojo. As she saw me, I smiled and embraced her. This was the first time I felt like I was home in three months. As I looked at her beautiful face I saw tears streaming down her cheek. I pondered, tears of joy or of sadness?  
  
******* A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review! 


	2. Disrupted

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or any other characters in the story. I am saving up though.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disrupted  
  
*Kaoru POV*  
  
I was so joyous, I skipped around the Dojo. I was always smiling and I was actually tolerating Yahiko. He was acting so kindly to me or I was just so happy he seemed delightful? I settled on that. The only problem was that Kenshin was troubled. He smiled at me but the smile didn't come from his heart. It was only a fake smile that he put on to make me happy, yet this time there was even more sadness in his eyes and he was avoiding me. When I was on one side of the Dojo, Kenshin was always on the other side or keeping busy doing chores. Even dinners were quiet Kenshin didn't talk much and Yahiko was stuffing his face and I was trying to understand why Kenshin was so misunderstood.  
  
*Yahiko POV*  
  
Kaoru was intolerable. Skipping around the Dojo, smiling, and she always acted peppy. Yet she seemed a little worried. She was probably worried about Kenshin, he was always quiet, but never this quiet. Besides Koru's excitement of Kenshin's arrival at the Dojo, I met someone on the streets his name was Saitou. He was an excellent swordsman and was enjoying the city of Tokyo for the Festival. The Festival celebrated the dead.  
  
*Kenshin POV*  
  
I was hanging the clothes on the line. I waited for Kaoru to come outside. I knew she would want to talk to me, but I couldn't allow myself to talk to her. Her sweet, innocent face always smiling, she looked so happy, I had just told her I loved her and then it happened. I left for Yokahama and "she" was there. I don't know how it was possible. "She" was supposed to be gone and not here. I am still tormented by her soul and spirit. "She" lives within my heart always with me reminding me that "she" is there. 


	3. Realization

Disclaimer-I don't own Kenshin, but I am saving up!!  
  
Hello to: all my reviewers thanks for reviewing I know it took forever to update school takes up too much time. Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer as I get along. And if my format mess up again I think I will kill my computer for it. Being evil!!  
  
Realization  
  
*Kaoru*  
  
I was in a room as a little child but all I could see where to people standing lovingly by each others side. They were so happy together they seemed as if death couldn't even tear this loving couple apart. As I looked closer into the man's I eyes I realized that it was Kenshin but his cross scar was gone. He was changed his heart smiled so fully it was his total self smiling at her. She was invisible to me all I knew was that it couldn't possibly be me. I was nothing to him it seemed. Snap! I awoke in tremble and cold sweat covering my body. I sat and pondered. What did that dream really mean? Was there someone else that Kenshin's heart belonged to? Was I just a substitute? I started to cry this whole relationship began to feel as if it was worth nothing. Could I truly not stand by his side forever and be his protector? I knew that my innocence new nothing of his pain or his past. I all I knew of that emotional time was that, he was the man that killed with no regret showing little to no pain. Where did his scar come from? Was it an epic battle that he fought the great shogun leader? Some scratches when he was a child? Only the past could tell and it was not opening its doors.  
  
*Yahiko* Snooze *Food* (yum, snore, yum) RICEBALLS. Tsubume. Where are you? Make me food.  
  
*Kenshin*  
  
As always I lay awake in bed wondering why "she" was here. "She" died so many years ago. Was it her way of saying not to forget me? If so it was quite a crazy way of doing so. "She" should know she could never leave my heart we were bound by an eternal bond that can never be broken. Not even hell could break our relationship. I save lives in repent for taking her life. Now if my dear beloved Tomoe really has come back she should come right out and tell me and not sulk in the shadows. If only I could still see that wonderful face of hers. She always had this smile that was so sad but seemed to make the best of the rainy days. As I thought of Tomoe my heart jumped o now dear Kaoru she would be so sad if I had to deny my love to her because my heart had been filled with the love of the past. I would feel so tragically sad if I was the last person important in her life with the rest of her family is gone. Yet, if Tomoe truly had returned to me I would have to return to her. Tome and I are bound together by an eternal bond that nothing can stop us from levitating to each other. We are to magnets complete opposites drawn together by this attraction. If Tomoe truly did return I would give my sword to the dojo and travel to the country side with my wife and we would plant crops in the mountains, celebrating the life that we created with every bud that was created and be saddened by every death of this creation. I needed to know if this was a reality.  
  
*Sano* Sleep snore. Hey make me some food fox lady. Why not, come on?  
  
Next Chapter.- The Truth! The truth about this mysterious woman. 


End file.
